dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeneviv
Jeneviv was a resident at Sabbaton Towers who attended a private school with her sister and was a close friend of Lilith. She was one of two Dreamkeepers who shares a strange power from ancient history. Appearance Jeneviv had a similar appearance to her sister, Kalei, only her fur color was mostly white with orange highlights and patterns. Her hair and tail color was bright orange. As a child she wore the standard school uniform that all students had to wear. When she first appeared in the main story, she very thin gray clothing that wrapped around her neck and bust and going down her chest, while also wearing gray baggy pants. Personality During her childhood, Jeneviv was shown to be very level-headed and very calm for the most part. While able to tolerate her wild sister, she tends to be sarcastic around others about how it's better once she is not around them. She isn't all serious though as she tends to want in on various gossip, such as what went on with Lilith and Evzen and would even take part in assisting the latter in trying to set up an apology. She is also prone to seeking revenge on others as would otherwise be expected from her sister. Like Kalei, Jeneviv appears to be a huge fan of Tinsel Nanaja as while she tried to remain calm and composed she soon became very excited at the idea that she would be in the mall one time. History Prelude After being introduced a new scoring system, which involved what Hallworth called "Class Cash", everyone received their assignment to take a list of items found in the mall and then try to guess the price for each one by the end of lunch. As it is a group assignment, she paired up with her sister, Kalei. At first they weren't letting Lilith join them but admitted they were joking and allowed her in. While Lilith helped the best she could, Kalei was disappointed that she didn't know anything past beauty products and proceeded to take off her vest, with Jeneviv remarking how she was blaming that for not letting her think straight. She helped Lilith in figuring out the prices for most of the items since it was easier to think when Kalei wasn't helping. She showed some relief as Jeneviv was approached by Hallworth and escorted outside. After class, they reunited with Kalei as they headed to the cafeteria for lunch while talking about the assignment. One thing that Kalei apparently added was about boys, which reminded Lilith of what happened with Evzen but it attracted the twins' attention. As they continued talking about it they invited Evzen over to them which frightened Lilith away. He explained everything about the dare he had and Jeneviv suggested they have him write an apology letter using the back of their assignment. They passed it over through the other students, though it was intercepted by Stacephanie who ended up altering the letter so that by the time it reached Lilith, she would run out in distress. Wondering what happened, the two left Evzen to look for Lilith. Finding her back in the classroom, they were confused by how she treated them despite having read the letter. After she left the classroom the two inquired from Hallworth where she went. They learned that she was at the mall to complete the next phase of the assignment, exciting the two and they took off. Taking a chaperone with them, who Kalei named Chappy, they began their search for Lilith while she ran about all excitedly. Jeneviv read the letter and found that it was altered. Realizing it was because of Stacephanie they decide to plot revenge against her. They soon find Lilith but before they could explain what happened, Kalei noticed the possibility that Tinsel would be in the mall for her latest album release and got very excited, as would Jeneviv, who was absorbed in the idea that Tinsel would want to hang out with her but Lilith told them that Tinsel never attends her own sevents. Afterwards, they explained to Lilith what had really happened and while she believed them, she still felt sad that this was what everyone else thought of her. As a way to try and make it up to her, they try complimenting her and saying they would get back at Stacephanie for her. Lilith told Jeneviv they shouldn't and if they cared for her they'd just get the assignment done, which they would do by going around the mall and even having some fun trying on things. Breaking away from Lilith for a moment, they stopped by Stacephanie after she and her friends arrived at the mall to warn her that they know what she did and they would be plotting revenge against her. However it turned out to be a form of psychological revenge as they don't pursue her any further and she would just suffer from paranoia. Lilith finds them soon after and Kalei finds the arcade area, dragging Chappy inside; while Jeneviv told Lilith that she had to supervise Chappy with her sister and said she would see her in class. Volume 1 Chapter 1 Through unknown means, Jeneviv awoke to find herself dangling above a large pit by chains and within the Nightmare homeland of Bralgu. One of the Nightmares, Scuttler, expressed joy as he announced the revival of Lord Void and released the chain holding a chandelier of spikes above her. She screamed in horror just before it punctures her heart, ending her life. With her life-force diminished, Void erupted out of the pool below and was revived. Trivia *Jeneviv was the first Dreamkeeper to appear in the main story as well as the first to be killed and by the Nightmare. Her name and identity would also come through the Prelude long after her debut in the main story. **Despite her appearance being very short in the main story, her Graphic Novel form would continue to appear in various artwork involving characters that many whom wouldn't show up till Volume 4 (along with some who have yet to appear at all), while also included in a 'bust line-up' for the older female characters. However this may just be influenced from her current inclusion in the Prelude arcs. Quotes References Navigation Category:Females Category:GNS Characters Category:Prelude Characters Category:Deceased